


Fear and Love in Everland

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Baekhyun's son is a matchmaker, Fear of Heights, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, Volunteer Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Baekhyun would give anything for his son's happiness - almost. Roller coasters are  not for him but for his son's happiness he's willing to try even if he needs a chaperone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	Fear and Love in Everland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Thanks for the mods arranging this flash challenge. 
> 
> It's my first time writing this genre and wow, it was difficult. I hope everyone likes it!

Some amusement parks have volunteers that can go on a ride with a child when the parent doesn’t want to or is incapable of riding it with their child. Baekhyun learned this at the gate when he finally gave in and brought his 10 year old son to Everland. 

Last time they were here with Jongdae and Minseok. The couple enjoyed the thrilling rides as much as his son did so he had no problem staying on the ground and watching. But now, he’s alone and his very enthusiastic son is dragging him towards one of the tallest roller coasters in the park. 

“Jungmin, no. Dad is not taking that one with you.” 

“But daaad! You promised! The line is really short now. Please, just one?” Jungmin pleads, looking at him with large eyes. 

“You know that I get really sick if I take it with you. Do you want me to get sick on you?” 

Jungmin makes a face and quickly shakes his head, “eww, gross dad.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Baekhyun smiles and looks around the park for a map, “how about we find you one of those volunteers to go with? I will watch you from the side and you can take the ride with them, would that be alright?” 

“Can I, dad? I really want to go~” 

“I know, I know let’s see if we find one stall.” Baekhyun says and walks them towards the large flagpole standing right in the middle where the volunteers would be waiting. 

Upon arriving, Baekhyun looks closely at the volunteers: all wearing a T-shirt printed with the amusement park logo and a volunteer tag on their chest. “Um..hey, I would need someone to go to the Rolling X-train? That one right there.” He asks, pointing at the structure in question. 

“Ah yes, wait a second.” A volunteer tells him and yells for Chanyeol. “Chanyeol loves that one, he’s the best one to bring your son there.” She explains when a tall man joins them. 

“Hey, I’m Chanyeol. I heard you need some help with my favorite ride?” 

Baekhyun eyes the man for a moment, his large ears and large eyes steal his attention for a moment before he notices the blinding wide smile. “A-ah, yes. My son wants to ride it.” 

“Ah, hey there.” Chanyeol smiles and crouches down a little to talk with Jungmin, “what’s your name? Have you tried it before?” 

Jungmin glances at Baekhyun for a confirmation before turning back to the volunteer, “I’m Jungmin, ten years today! I took that many many times before with uncles.” 

“Ah! You have a birthday today?” Chanyeol grins, “Wow. Your dad is so nice to bring you here! How about we go there together? And maybe if you want to ride some other roller coasters, we can do those too. If it’s okay with your dad.” 

“That’s fine.” Baekhyun smiles, “I’m not really a fan but he deserves it.” 

“But dad, you promised to come with me to one of them? How about the wooden one, dad? It’s not scary! It doesn’t even turn upside down.” Jungmin suggests with expectant eyes. 

“But Minnie, dad really can’t.” Baekhyun starts and glances at the volunteer, “You can take it with Chanyeol.” 

“But you promised dad!! Just one!” Jungmin says angrily, “Just one!” 

“We usually volunteer for kids but the rules don’t stop us from volunteering with adults too.” Chanyeol supplies with a gentle smile. He nods towards the roller coaster, “how about I ride that one with your son and then we can take the wooden one? I ask my friend to sit with him and I’ll come with you.” 

Baekhyun flushes at the words, this is beyond embarrassing. The volunteer is handsome and probably a lot younger than him. He will laugh at him if they take the ride together. “B-but.. Alright.” He agrees with a sigh, “but we ride that one first and then I can relax the rest of the day.” 

“Sure thing.” Chanyeol smiles and high fives Jungmin as he turns around to talk to the other volunteers, “Minhyuk, can you join us to the wooden track as an extra?” 

\---

Jungmin sits in the cart in front of Baekhyun with Minhyuk, talking loudly about how he loves the amusement park and how it is his birthday today. Baekhyun himself is quiet as he sits next to Chanyeol in their cart. “I’m sorry you have to do this. It’s really embarrassing.” 

“It’s fine, you’re cute so I don’t mind,” Chanyeol says, tugging the beam down and locking it in place. 

“I- what?” Baekhyun can’t believe his ears, no way he heard right, him? Cute? At this age? 

“You’re cute.” Chanyeol repeats now with a bright smile directed right at Baekhyun, he leans closer to whisper, “you can hold my hand if you need to.” 

Baekhyun grips harder on the beam, hands already shaking little from the nerves, “there’s no need to do that, thank you.” 

“Just a suggestion.” Chanyeol shrugs and leaves his hand nearby when the ride starts with a jump. 

“Ah fuck..” Baekhyun curses as the cart rides up higher and higher and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. 

“Hey, how about I distract you a little. Ten questions? I start, what’s your name?” 

“Baekhyun.” He answers almost automatically, peeking around as he feels the cart to stop climbing up. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-nine.” Chanyeol answered just as the cart tipped over the edge and slid down with a great speed. “You?” 

Baekhyun shouts in fear, eyes squeezed shut and he doesn’t even realize it when Chanyeol shifts his hand and is now holding Baekhyun’s tightly. 

“What you asked? Ah.. s-same age.” Baekhyun manages to answer as he squeezes Chanyeol’s hand at the sharp turn. 

The questions run until the end of the ride when Baekhyun asks, “as you live in Seoul too, how about a coffee some time?” 

“Sure, I’d like to.” Chanyeol smiles, “can I get your number?” 

“Yeah, you can.” 


End file.
